the banished world
by dragon outcast
Summary: post a canterlot wedding chrysalis has been banished by her kind through a magical means to another world how does she survive and will she die click and find out oc's welcome


DO:**alright i know what your thinking but i cant help it i have way too many ideas and not a big enough attention span to complete them so now i have stories galore if anybody else needs an idea im sure i can supply something im good with ideas **

**beta read by me **

**p.s i need a beta really bad i hate correcting my stories not because they are bad its just i don't really know what i'm doing**

Queen chrysalis of the changelings a race of insect pony hybrids possess thin insect wings and horns, strangely they have holes in their legs. she appeared in the banished world her blue grey mane and tail messy from being thrown onto the ground and the beating before arriving here she saw around her to her shock and horror the bones of dead ponies unicorns, pegasi and earth pony alike strewn around the area wrapped in the icy embrace. The ice and snow covered ground, it hit her the bone chilling cold biting at her nose and eyes sapping her warmth.

A sound brought her attention, she stumbled to her hooves and quickly made her way towards the increasing and decreasing roar. She began shivering from the cold as she came out of the trees, she saw a metal wire running in front of her with another line parallel with squares along it. she reached out to the metal wire and touched it, pain flashed up her arm and she yelped from the pain as it shocked her, she sucked her hoof before flying over the wire and landed in the ice covered paddock the green grass covered in white ice.

The sound began increasing in volume drawing her attention to the top of the hill, she turned to see a metal thing as it roared over the top of the hill crushing the ice covered grass under its wheels. something riding on top of it the thing wearing a coat, hat, gloves, pants and something on its face only showing the skin of its mouth. "shiiitttt the thing exclaimed" as it twisted its arms the thing it was riding jerked to the side, it lifted onto two wheels and sent the rider flying. The rider tumbled past her as the thing it was riding fell to its four wheels, it slowed to a stop still grumbling. even if the thing hadn't steered out of the way she wouldn't have been able to move, as she was frozen in shock and fear the thing groaned. it got up and patted its body as if checking it was intact "all good" he said, the deep baritone of his voice indicating male origins.

Chrysalis began to shiver violently and her teeth chattered nosily drawing his attention "wow"! he exclaimed in shock stepping back. Then he saw her shivering violently he hurried over stripping off his coat, he threw the soft and extremely warm coat over her. he took off the soviet Russia hat and plopped it on her head, his hair rough and messy from being under the hat. his face mostly obscured by a pair of snow goggles with a red tint to them, she couldn't see through all she saw was herself and the surrounding ground like there was a mirror on his face. her vision began to darken as the cold had already set in, the warmth from the jacket tried to counter the cold but as she snuggled into the jacket her vision went to black. just before she fell asleep she felt her body being picked up, "thankyou" she said and fell into the dark welcoming depths of unconsciousness.

Cameron was riding his quad bike across the farm it was early in the morning, the biting cold would snap at anything exposed. he was wearing a soviet Russia hat the warm ear covers tight over him a jacket, a wet weather coat, pant, wet weather pants, thick socks, rubber boots, a pair of snow goggles mirrored and tinted red, thick gloves over his hands. his mouth and nose showing as he rode his bike across the small farm, checking the fences for any holes. he crested the hill and saw a…pony in front of his bike, "wow!" he exclaimed and swerved the bikes tires bit into the ground. he was thrown from the bike and tumbled across the icy ground, he got up and patted his body looking for damage but saw none. "all good" he said a chattering sound rose over the sound of the idling bike, he looked and saw the pony. she had a horn and wings but shivering and her teeth chattering loudly, "wow" he said in awe stepping back. he noticed she was shivering so violently that she was constantly moving, he hurried over unzipping his jacket and throwing it over her. he put his hat on her head his wet weather jacket gone left him with his normal jacket, he picked her up and she whispered "thankyou". he was hit with shock full force "talking pony" he exclaimed as him mind went into overdrive trying to figure this out, he quickly put her hooves through the jackets arms and zipped it up. he hoisted her onto his shoulder and carried her to the bike, he floored it the bike roared to life the tires spinning from the sudden power. The bike shot to the front of the paddock and out the gate onto the track, the bike shot down the track and soon arrived at a brick house smoke coming out of the metal chimney. he parked the bike next to his car and lifted her up and carried her into the washing area, he stripped of his coat and pants and boots before washing his hand in the warm water. he grabbed a face washer and cleaned her hooves she giggled in her sleep as he cleaned, them after he was done he opened another door and carried her into the warm house. he deposited her in front of the raging fire the glow giving her a soft but sweet look as it radiated off her body, the heat quickly warming her body he made a hot drink. He drank it while he waited for her to wake up, he grabbed some blankets and draped the soft covers over her and he waited patiently. The sun rose into the sky melting the icy fields of grass. he was sipping his third cup of tea and he heard her move she inhaled a deep breath, he watched her and a groan came from her. he saw that she was waking up she stood up and yawned, the blanket slipping off her body she opened her eyes. he watched from the chair and stayed quiet she looked around the room looking at the fire and the soft floor, the large table, the pictures on the walls, the white walls then spotted him

"h-hello" she said

"hello" said Cameron wondering how she could speak English

"y-you can speak" she asked shocked

"so can you" he pointed out

she smiled sheepishly and looked around "how did I get here?" she asked

"I brought you here so you wouldn't freeze" said Cameron

memories of that morning flooded through her head "how can I thank you?" she asked

"meh neh" said Cameron using his signature word while shrugging

"what does that mean?" she asked

"I don't know" replied Cameron

she gave him a look and saw that he was meaning that it meant I don't know

"what's your name" asked Cameron

"I'm chrysalis, what's your name?" she asked

"I'm Cameron" he said

a silence extended and Cameron broke it

"so are you hungry?" asked Cameron

"a little" she said

"stay there I will get something for you" said Cameron

he looked through his fridge for something vegetarian he found some yogurt and an apple pie he heated the pie in the micro wave and he gave her the yogurt with a spoon her horn lit up but spluttered and went out he smiled

"allow me" he said

he scooped up some and held it out for her she opened her mouth and he saw her sharp white fangs and she put the spoon In her mouth

"can you eat meat?" asked Cameron

she nodded as she enjoyed the berry flavoured yogurt

"that's cool" said Cameron

she blushed and he scooped up some more and she gladly accepted it she soon had finished the whole pot of yogurt and he walked to the microwave and opened it and grabbed out the apple pie she was shocked

"that's a small oven" she said

"it's a microwave" said Cameron

she looked at him questionably noticing the yogurt had filled her up more than she expected

"it uses invisible waves to vibrate the particles in the food making them heat up" said Cameron

"oh" she said

"so what was that thing you were riding" she asked

"it's a quad bike it uses a flammable liquid to move" said Cameron

she nodded and he gave her the pie Cameron grabbed some wood, and put it into the fire stoking the already roaring fire. He walked back to the couch and she followed him she sat next to him.

**this is and assignment for my English writers class i would greatly appreceate some feed back **


End file.
